lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Marvel Universe: The Videogame
'''LEGO Marvel Universe: The Videogame '''is a LEGO Company and TT Games production, alongside with Marvel Comics, baseated in the Theme of same name, LEGO Marvel Universe. The game as an original back-story, introducing super-heroes groups like The Avengers, Fantastic Four and Guardians of the Galaxy. This is an open-world game. The game varies for platforms Play Station 3, Play Station 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PC (Windows and Mac) and Nintendo 3DS. It planned to release in October 4th, 2014. Gameplay Like the other LEGO games, LEGO Marvel Universe introduced the classic co-op game, that can be played by one or two players. Characters, like in LEGO Marvel Superheroes, have an special abilitie. Pressing B (Xbox 360/Xbox One) or O (Play Stations 3 and 4), characters can use Super-strength, Super-speed, Eletricity, Energy Blast and many other. Presssing X (Play Station 3 and 4) or A (Xbox 360 and One), characters can jump, have double jump or fly. Pressing Triangle (PS3 or 4) or Y (Xbox 360 and One), the player can acess the Character Gride (that includes the Collectible Bag and the complete Character Gride). Square (PS3 or 4) or X (X360 or One) to attacks characters and destroy itens. Sinopsys In a ship, Ronan the Accuser talks with a hologram. He said that an powerfull item it's not in he hands. The hologram begin to scream with Ronan. He said "You need take the Orb... Or I will kill you". The hologram, in the reality, is Thanos. He desapear, and Ronan command to a Sakaaran Soldier to activate all the Sakaaran Ships and track the Guardians of the Galaxy. Far from that ship, in Earth, Tony Stark is in the Avengers Tower (before the Battle of New York, Stark Tower) with Pepper Potts. They are discutting because Pepper thinks that Tony need to call the Avengers to live in the tower. He desagreed "No, Pepper, they will make a huge mess! A god, a super-soldier, two assassins and a gamma monster? Never." Pepper asks why the tower are renamed to Avengers Tower and have te Avengers logo. Tony dont answers. Both see a red flying car, and see Nick Fury. Nick said to Tony and Pepper to comunicate with the other Avengers in the world, because S.H.I.E.L.D. is down: HYDRA is in the command. Tony goes to an desk, and present to Fury a card with Iron Man head. He explains that the card is an comunicator, and all the Avengers have one. He contact all of they, and Fury goes to the car, called Lola, but a red blast destroy the veichle. A gigant ship is outside the Avengers Towers. Thor appears in a thunder from the sky, and explains to all peoples in the room that the ships are controled by Malekith, the Accursed. Tony uses they new armor, and Pepper uses Mark 42. The group figth with Malekith and the ship. The Dark Elves be defeated, and Thor goes with him to Asgard. Notes This game is baseated in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), Fox Films and Sony Movies. Some itens, like the Infinity Stones, are baseated in the itens who apears in the movies: The Avengers (2012), Thor: The Dark World (2013) and Guardians of the Galaxy (2014, to be released). The characters that dont appear at now in MCU are they Classic uniforms, like Ant-Man or Wasp. Some of the variants from the X-Men are baseated in Fox movies. Some the Electro, Rhino and Green Goblin variants are from The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014), from Sony. This LEGO Game features some new puzzles, that includes the red and black LEGO objects and the Cosmic objects. Two, this game features four Secret Characters, and one Secret Level. The Secret Level are a prologue from the next game. The plot are an original history. The hub is a sand-box, and includes more that one open-world. The game have 15 Story Mode missions, that can be played again with any character in Free Play. When the player acquires 150,000 studs in the Story Mode missions, they gain the "True Hero" title. A new feature from this game is the Collectible Bag. In the Story Mode missions, player can unlock 15 itens, and, in the Bonus Levels, more itens. In the open-world, it's possible unlock new itens, like Chitauri Gun or the Tesseract. Madema Hydra is an character that never appears in "Captain America" movies, but she appears in the game "Captain America; Super Soldier". Her principal variant is baseated in this game. This is an observation because some characters have variants baseated in games. The Captain America primary costume is baseated in "The Avengers: Age of Ultron" uniform. Chararcters {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table article-table-selected" style="width: 500px;" |- ! scope="col"|Name ! scope="col"|Abilities ! scope="col"|Costumes﻿﻿ ! scope="col"|Picture |- |Iron Man | *Can destroy Silver LEGO objects *Can destroy Gold LEGO Objects (Mark 42) *Hack computers *Build Iron Man suits *Build Weapons *Fligth *Repulsor Blasts *Unibeam *Missiles *Ground Slam | Iron Man Mark 1 Mark 6 Mark 7 Mark 42 Heartbreaker Heroic Age Sub Orbital Suit Heroic Age Guardians of the Galxy (DLC) | |- |Captain America | *Vibranium Shield **Can throw shield in slots **Deflect shoots and lasers **Protection *Double-jump *Agility *Super-strength *Break open special walls | Captain America Classic Bucky Barnes WWII Captain Steve Rogers | |- |Thor | *Mjölnir **Throw hammer **Summon Ligthning to charge Mjölnir **Cause Burst on Ligthning **Shoot ligthing from Mjölnir **Active Ligthning Switches **Break open special walls *Super-strength *Fligth *Cross the fire (Golden Armor) | Thor The Avengers Classic Ultimate Golden Armor OLd Thor (DLC) | |- |Hulk | *Gama Powers **Super-strength **Create and throw rock masses **Transform into Bruce Banner **Break open special walls **Hazard Protection *Hack Computers | Hulk World War Hulk Grey Hulk Minifigure | |- |Black Widow | *Cloaking Device *Agility *Hack computers *Guns **Shoot targets | Black Widow The Avengers Classic Dark Widow (DLC) | |- |Hawkeye | *Bow **Destroy Silver LEGO objects **Shoot target **Grappling Arrows **Plugged Arrows **Three Arrows *Agility *Hack computers | Hawkeye Classic Heroic Age Thor (DLC) | |- |Ant-Man | *Shrink *Summon Ants to attack enemies *Transform into a Gigant (Gigant) | Ant Man Yellowjacket Gigant | |- |Wasp | *Fligth *Shrink *Energy Blasts | Wasp | |- |Spider-Man | *Wall climbing *Spider Sense *Web-Swinging *Pull object with Webs *Climb on special walls *Shoot Web Balls *Transform into Peter Parker | Spider-Man Miles Morales Classic Future Fundation Symbionte Scarlet Spider Superior Spider Man | |- |Ms. Marvel | *Energy Bleam *Energy Blasts *Fligth | Ms. Marvel Classic Captain Marvel | |- |Doctor Strange | *Fligth *Magic **Magic Blasts **Magic Beam **Invisibility **Mind Control **Telekinesis | Doctor Strange Modern | |- |Black Panther | *Claws **Active Claw Switches *Super Sense *Hack Computers *Agility | Black Panther | |- |Falcon | *Fligth *Shoot Feathers (Classic) *Guns **Shoot Targets **Hack Computers | Falcon Classic | |- |Scarlet Witch | *Magic **Magic Blasts **Magic Beam **Invisibility **Mind Control **Telekinesis | Scarlet Witch Classic Ultimate Transian | |- |Quicksilver | *Super-speed *Agility | Quicksilver Days of a Future Past (DLC) | |- |Wolverine | *Super Sense *Climbing special walls *Dig *Active Claws Switches *Break open special walls *Agility | Wolverine Cown X-Force Classic Jacket | |- |War Machine | *Missiles *Gun *Repulsor Blasts *Ground Slam | War Machine Mark 1 Modern | |- |Angel | *Fligth *Shoot Feathers (Classic) **Shoot Steel Feathers | Angel Classic | |- |Doctor Doom | **Shoot lightning from his hands[ ***Activate Lightning Switches **Advanced Intelligence | Doctor Doom 2099 | |- |Doctor Octopus | **Super Sense[ **Pull objects with Tentacles | Doctor Octopus Ultimate | |- |Ghost Rider | **Chain Whips ***Pull objects with Chains **Penance Stare **Shoot Fire | Ghost Rider | |- |Taskmaster | **Bow ***Shoot Targets **Shield ***Deflect shoots and lasers ***Protection ***Can throw shield in slots **Sword | Taskmaster | |- |Venom | **Super Sense **Web Swinging **Transform into Ultimate Venom **Climb on Certain Walls **Shoot Webs **Go through Symbiote Passages **Transform into Ultimate Venom ***Super-strength ***Create and throw rock masses ***Break Open Special Walls | Venom Ultimate | |- |Luke Cage | *Super-strength *Create and throw rock masses *Break open special walls | Luke Cage Classic Power-Man | |- |Vulture | *Guns **Shoot targets *Fligth | Vulture | |- |Agent Coulson | **Destroyer Gun ***Destroy Silver LEGO objects. **Hack Computers | Agent Coulson | |- |Cyclops | *Laser Beam **Destry Gold objects *Laser Blasts | Cyclops Modern Phoenix Five | |- Category:LEGO Category:LEGO video games Category:Video Games